phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Lycan
Lycans ---------------------- CR 3 '' "Worgen" redirects here. For the wolfmen of World of Warcraft, see Worgen '' CE Medium humanoid (human, shapechanger) Init +5; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +4 Defense ---- AC 19, touch 13, flat-footed 16 (+3 Dex, +4 natural, +2 leather armor) hp 19 (2d10+4) Fort +5, Ref +1, Will +2 (+3 vs. fear) Defensive Abilities bravery +1 Offense ---- Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Melee Claw +8 melee (1d8+3/19–20) Ranged light crossbow +3 (1d8/19–20) SA Pounce, serrated claws Statistics ---- Str 17, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 8, Wis 14, Cha 8 Base Atk +2; CMB +5;' CMD' 16 Feats Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Power Attack Skills Climb +3, Intimidate +4, Perception +4 Languages Common SQ Darkvision 60 ft., damage reduction 5/silver, scent, uncanny dodge Ecology ---- Environment any land Organization solitary, pair, or pack (3–6) Treasure NPC gear (chainmail, longsword, light crossbow with 20 bolts, other treasure) Also called '''Lycans',' '''The Worgen are large, lupine humanoids reminiscent of a werewolf that walks upright, but lopes on all fours to run. '' Description For years, the Lycans were thought to be a race cursed by the Gods to be men or elves that turned into terrible monsters that are a mix of wolf and man. Instead, they are mighty druids who have merged with the spirit of Lupis -- the Wolf Spirit. Having lost their humanity in the change, they are unable to change back and are ravenous wolf humanoids. Now called the Lycans, they are a blight upon man and have ravenous abilities. The Lycans, are in fact, heirs of an ancient druidic sect known as the Druids of the Scythe who worshiped the wolf spirit, Lupis. The chosen shapeshift form of these druids was the worgen form, but these druids lost themselves to the form's savage nature and descended into feral behaviour. A result, most of the Lycans keep their shapeshifted abilities at all times. They are also amongst the few humanoids that can be skinned. Lycan Packs The Lycans come in several packs. Most of these packs are large populations of different Lycans'. ' 'Allied Lycans' These packs are allied to the Hellenistic Empires, and Phaeselis' Principality in particular. *Cimmerian -- A playable race derived from the Skinwalker race found in the Pathfinder Player Companion: ''Blood of the Moon. *Bloodtooth -- Found amongst the forests of Cassander's Kingdom. 'Hostile Lycans' These packs will attack any humans, near humans, or humanoids on sight. *Nightwulf -- found in Night Forest, this is Lycacon's pack. *Terrorhide -- Found around Ariyanopolis (Anaxamandras). *Bloodbound -- A pack of Lycans created from the Blackwolf Orc Tribe. *Moonterror -- Found in the wilderness beyond Alexandria Eschate (Anaxamandras). *Nightblessed -- a pack of Lycans created from Pelagasiri elves in the northernmost Dragon Mountains. Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Copyright 2003, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Manual of Monsters Copyright 2003, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Alliance & Horde Compendium Copyright 2004, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Magic & Mayhem Copyright 2004, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Lands of Conflict Copyright 2004, Blizzard Entertainment Warcraft Roleplaying Game: Shadows & Light Copyright 2004, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Copyright 2005, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: More Magic & Mayhem Copyright 2005, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Lands of Mystery Copyright 2005, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Monster Guide Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Alliance Player’s Guide Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Horde Player’s Guide Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: Dark Factions Copyright 2006, Blizzard Entertainment Category:Lycanthrope Category:Humanoid Category:Shapechanger